


Relearn

by lindirisms



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bakery, F/M, Future date, Memory Loss, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindirisms/pseuds/lindirisms
Summary: When Queenie and Jacob meet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short story for anon on tumblr. Not proofread.  
> Send requests to my tumblr if you have any.  
> numenorien.tumblr.com

Jacob had never seen a girl so stunning in all his life, but at the same time, he was sure he recognised her. Either way, her smile was contagious, and as he returned he grin, he seemed to have lost the words he was supposed to say.  
“Those muffins look delightful, Mr. Kowalski.” she beamed, “Your grandmother’s recipe?”  
Jacob looked down at the top shelf of the glass case between them. “Yeah, actually. Blueberry streusel. She used to make ‘em for my brothers and me every Sunday, when we was about knee-high.”  
Jacob had very few memories of being so young, but one that the smell of warm blueberry muffins always brought back to him. It was of tripping and scraping his knee on a tree root as he ran home from Sunday school, and being picked up and set on the kitchen counter by his grandmother. She bandaged his knee as the muffins baked in the oven.  
He hadn’t the nerve to ask the lady if she’d like to buy anything, because then she would leave, and in a place like New York city, he’d never see her again. Girls like this rarely even looked Jacob’s way.  
“You don’t remember me, Mr. Kowalski,” a hint of a frown crossed over her features before she smiled again, “Queenie Goldstein. We met in passing not so long ago.”  
“Can’t say I do, miss Goldstein,” he paused, “but if you’d like to tell me the story of what I’ve forgotten, I’m closing up at five.”  
Before the shock of what he’d said could settle in, Queenie chuckled mirthfully, the corners of her eyes crinkling. She pulled a pen and notepad from her purse, wrote something down, tore off the page, and then set down the leaf on the counter. “Here’s my address. I’ll be waiting outside for you at six fifteen.”  
Jacob took the piece of paper, folded it carefully and tucked in his pocket, looking at Queenie in slight disbelief.  
“For now, I think I’ll buy one of these muffins. Oh, and a niffler for my sister. I think she’d like that.”  
Jacob picked up a muffin with a pair of tongs and put it in a small paper bag. “A niffler?”  
“One of these.” she twirled, smile never leaving her face, and pointed to one of the creature-shaped pastries in the display case.  
Jacob came out from behind the counter and put one of the pastries in another paper bag and gave them both to Queenie. “Don’t worry about paying, they’re on me.”  
“Don’t be silly, Mr. Kowalski,” she laughed, setting a few coins on the counter. “I can pay.”  
With no way to graciously refuse, Jacob nodded. “Oh.”  
Queenie almost danced as she made for the door. “Six fifteen,” she said sweetly, without turning around, “Don’t forget.”  
"I could never forget you," Jacob whispered.


End file.
